


Speed Camera

by SwanFloatieKnight



Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Dragons, M/M, Police, Speed Camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Parking tickets are not the only tickets Arthur has to distribute. Only sometimes he encounters some Camelot-specific problems
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707016
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	Speed Camera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts).



> I had a shitty day. Hope this makes some of you laugh so at least some good comes from it.
> 
> This time: Inspiration taken from my Duolingo Welsh class that made me translate sentences about bears chewing speed cameras, and I thought "hey, this is Wales. There are no bears, but why do they miss the opportunity to let their speed cameras getting chewed by a dragon?"  
> Once again, I also have to thank Tori who wrote: _Now I'm thinking about Merlin yelling at a dragon for eating a traffic light in his hot Dragonlord voice_
> 
> Also, I had never expected to start a drabble series. Ever. In my life. But here this is. Thanks for that, too, Tori! xD

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

As the King of Camelot, it was not only Arthur's job to write parking tickets for Gwaine when he parked his Porsche in the no stopping area, he also had to check the pictures from the speed camera in the lower town. Usually, he caught Gwaine with his Porsche once or twice a week, but Leon with his new war horse was just as bad.

Today though, when he looked at the pictures the speed camera had taken during the day, all three were greyish, like thick fog had blocked the camera lens, and you could not see anything on them. It had been a sunny day, though, and so Arthur was a little confused - until he saw the fourth and last picture that had been taken sometime during the early hours of the morning. It showed not much either, but what Arthur could see was the claws and teeth of an animal he knew all too well.

He shut down his computer and decided that half past four was as good a time as any to go home. He needed to have a talk with his husband.

in the evening, Arthur watched from a distance how Merlin shouted at Aithusa for chewing and thereby ruining the speed camera.

“You mustn’t eat these, Aithusa! Speed cameras are _bad_ for you! And they cost a lot of money!” He didn't understand Aithusa’s reply, but could guess it from Merlin's yelling: “No, you aren't allowed to eat traffic lights either!”

With a quiet chuckle, he went back into the house while Merlin kept yelling at Aithusa, mixing English and Dragon tongue. And as always, his husband sounded impressive. If he had been yelled at, Arthur knew that he wouldn't dare to even look at a traffic light for the next few weeks. He had heard enough to know that for some months, the speed cameras and traffic lights in Camelot should be safe - at least from dragons.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave kudos and a comment :D


End file.
